combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
WaveRider
Waverider (WR, WV, Wave, Rider, or Waver), is the 9th map released in Combat Arms, and is set atop the hilltop city of Rupheria. Also known as is the Combat Arms "Rooftop Map," Waverider features Elimination, One Man Army, Capture the Flag, and Spy Hunt. The building design is very similar to that of Two Towers's, but with noticeable differences. Since it is a "continuation" of the Two Towers plot, it is within the same vicinity. Obviously however, a noticable difference is that the map has several buildings instead of one large building. There are plenty of stairways and a couple of tunnels and doors scattered around the map. Waverider first showed up in the 10-16-08 Patch, and was featured as the main headline. There is also a lighthouse, several covers, and several pathways which branch into various paths that allow access to the rooftops. This map is also a haven for glitchers, as there are many glitches. Glitching rooms are common for Waverider. Many of these glitches have been patched and glitcher's that manage to get through a wall will either fall below the map into the void and have a few seconds to enjoy the sight or they will get stuck in the wall as new gray walls have been put into place behind the original ones. Overview Waverider is a massive map that is more difficult to memorize than others in the game. The Lighthouse Located on the center of the map, a great spot for sniping but also very risky as experiences players will constantly check for snipers in the lighthouse and it's very difficult to notice threats before they notice you if you stay up too long. The Rooftops Half the map is the lower levels, while the other half is the rooftops. Rooftops span across the entire map for use in sniping, hiding, and confusion. Players often take the roof to get somewhere fast. Alpha Site Alpha's players spawn down a stairway. They must ascend to go to the rooftops, or they can stay low and take a less traveled path, or use the tunnel. Bravo Site Bravo spawns under the same type of bridge on the opposite side of the map. They must navigate stairs and then make their way onto the roof. They have access to two paths and a tunnel. Updates to the Map Lots of glitches in Waverider were removed in the 12-16-08 Patch, but a few remain. Known Glitches *Lighthouse Glitch: PATCHED Allows players to go into a strange, empty spot behind a wall in the lighthouse; allows glitchers to attack Alpha's spawn point and they can't attack back (for the glitcher can shoot through the wall, and they can't). *Outside Waverider's Boundaries: PATCHED Allows players to go underwater, where they survive somehow, and attack enemies anywhere. The same goes to glitchers who get onto a "road" behind Waverider and attack all the enemies. Enemies cannot attack back unless they get outside the boundary, too. *Tunnel Glitch: UNPATCHED Lets the player go into the tunnel behind the barricade in Alpha's flag spot. You can still be attacked. It's just harder to find you. *Above Waverider: UNPATCHED Allows players to go above Waverider and shoot people from there. You can't be attacked, therefore you can only fall to your death. *Invisible Tower: UNPATCHED Allows players to see and shoot through the tower from a spot on the alpha side of the map. Strategies *The many tunnels and buildings offer protection when necessary and can optimize sniper locations. *A good assault gun as well as a decent sniper rifle is recommended for this map. Camping is not very recommended, unless you are sniping on top of the Lighthouse. *The Lighthouse is the optimal location for snipers, remember however that this is a hotspot often checked by opposing snipers, and people could easily sneak up behind, unless you listen for the sounds of an enemy coming up the ladder. It is optimal to have a teammate camping below the tower in order to guard it. If perhaps the guard dies, they should immediately issue a warning that someone's coming up. Another option is to lay mines at the top of the ladder so they will die if they try to ascend, but if the mines are destroyed beforehand, you are given a warning that someone is coming and should prepare yourself. For snipers, do not always remain in scope mode. Once you find a suitable target, scope and attempt to eliminate the enemy as soon as possible. This is mainly due to the fact that one will need to read the warnings and directions that someone on your team might issue. There is also a less all-encompassing, but much harder to see sniper point if you go to the right side of the lighthouse. *There is a small ledge that you can use to snipe from the base of the lighthouse. *Watch out for enemy spawn campers, there are plenty of areas for them to hide and ambush players. *One team trapping the other in their spawn base and racking up kills is extremely common on this map. *The easiest way to be killed is in the tower, if someone brings a LAW with them. It is a bad place for camping in Spy Hunt, because players spawn there. *banehunter made a walkthrough for winning on Waverider. It serves as more of a guideline rather than a walkthrough. *After the new patch the two houses on the top of the main stairway have been opened. They are places to camp during sudden death. They happen to be very close to the satellite. *Laying mines atop the staircases next to each team's spawn will almost always earn you several kills per game. Laying mines atop ladders to the roof as well as the tunnels next to each team's spawn is also a very good idea. *When attempting to eliminate an opposing sniper hiding in the tunnel, it is a good idea to hide inside a house with a window and crouch. Make sure you shoot small bursts due to the far distance. *Carry a LAW as an "A" weapon is a good idea because the small narrow paths may difficult to shoot at if you are atop the roofs, thus using a LAW is a good idea as it covers a large area. *Both sides have their ups and downs when playing here. Use some to your advantage. *If you are on Alpha team, try to camp above Bravo team's base on the blue awning. Likewise, there is a small lining of concrete that people on Bravo can camp on in Alpha's spawn although Bravo's awning offers a large field of view. Use this to nail AFK players. CA Universe Storyline After Operation: Two Towers failed, United Alliance Forces regroup in a little resort town called Rupheria and planned another offensive. However, sattelite found that enemy forces discovered where they are and that they are going there. UAF forces prepared for them to ambush them on the rooftops of Rupheria. Waverider is a continuation of the Operation Two Towers. Confirming the Two Towers mission have failed to achieve their objective, the forces in Two Towers have retreated to the small village Waverider takes place in. The opposing force then followed the UAF force and attacked, placing the player in the time of the attack. Trivia *Waverider's layout is one of the most complex in Combat Arms. *It is the first and currently the only map to span across an entire town/village/city. *There is a window that if you break, it shows a picture of the Nexon staff Category:Maps